All For Love
by Camryn
Summary: 12 years since the war has ended, the peace has returned....a new enemy appears...
1. Default Chapter Title

Chap.1-A Mysterious Enemy

He sighed again, and shook swept the invisible dust off his tattered tunic. It wasn't much, certainly nothing compared to the shining armor and magnificent capes that the honourable knights wore next to him. But then again, he was but a mere farmer's son, a commoner. And only in this room, was his presence tolerated amongst them. In this room, where so many gathered, all were equal in the King's eyes, all having the right to petition their hopes and concerns to the awaiting ears of a king. 

His name, was Gilvan, and his last name, uth Kylar, betrayed him as having neither land nor title. But nevertheless, he stood there, his toe tapping impatiently while he awaited his turn to speak to the king. 

His meeting, for the most part, was for his concerns for his failing crops that year. It had been a hard year, and the rains had not come as they were supposed to. The crops, in return, suffered. His family was a large one, consisting of himself, as well as 7 younger brothers and sisters. It was hard, for his mother had died after giving birth to her 8th and final child, and his father toiled hard in the fields to bring food to feed the hungry mouths. Gilvan, being the oldest, had come to plead with the king for lesser taxes, and perhaps, some relief providence to help feed his hungry family through these hard times. A page quieted the crowds of people, and spoke loudly.

"Gilvan uth Kylar, please step forward, your request for audience with the King."

Gilven ignored the snickers of the rich knights that regarded his tattered tunic and worn boots with scorn. He stepped forward, and followed the page through a door.

He tried hard to keep his eyes from wandering in awe to the ornate decorations that adorned the audience chamber where the king and queen sat, awaiting his audience. He bowed low, hardly daring to look up at them. He quieted his beating heart, telling himself that he was being silly, that he had done nothing wrong. His father, Thom, had always told him, 'Never be scared of anyone, unless you have wronged.' These words came back to him in a flash, but gave little comfort. Gilvan cleared his throat.

"Your Majesties, I bring concerns from the family of uth Kylar in the village of Rothwilde." He looked up. It was the first time he had ever lain eyes on the King and Queen of Fanelia. They had little to do with the day to day lives of farmers so far away. Gilvan couldn't help but notice that the King, contrary to his belief, was not much older than himself. And the queen, although heralded through the land as a lady of great beauty, had a grace about her that mere beauty would not have achieved. 

"Speak your concerns, Gilvan uth Kylar." The King spoke, and his voice was deep, yet young and free of burden. Gilvan bowed deeper.

"Your majesties, I have travelled far from my village. The droughts down there are severe, and the crops suffer. My family, as well as most of the villagers of Rothwilde, are starving. Your majesties, there are 9 people in my family, from myself down to mere toddlers, my mother has died, and my father works long days just to provide daily sustenance. I beg you, please, my family is starving." Gilvan paused, silencing his pride that throbbed painfully. It had not been his idea to petition to the King for food, but only as a final resort had he come. The King was silent. Finally he spoke,

"The drought, Gilvan uth Kylar, I can do nothing about. I do not control the weather, nor can I make it change. But, the starvation, I can stop."

Gilvan looked up, hope in his heart. The Queen nodded, her auburn hair glinting, and she smiled. Gilvan looked at her and understood why her beauty was renowned in all of Gaea. 

"Yes, you shall return with 5 wagons of grain, should that not outlast the drought, we shall provide more."

Gilvan bowed low, "We are grateful, your majesties."

The King signalled a page, "You shall send off this young man with 5 wagons of grain."

The page nodded.

Gilvan bowed once more, before leaving the room, his heart perhaps a shade lighter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Van of Fanelia watched the young man leave. The boy, he could not have been more than 16, or 17 years old. His heart felt heavy. Only the beginning of the hot weather, and already droughts were being reported from the southern regions of Fanelia. A hand found his and wound its fingers through his, its warm comfort warming his soul. Van glanced sideways, and smiled at his Queen. How could he ever hope to live, without her there by his side.

"Ahh, Hitomi, what is it that we are doing wrong?" He sighed, his other hand going up to lift the heavy crown off his head and run his fingers through his unruly dark hair. Sometimes, the weight of the throne was too much to bear. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. She looked deep into his dark eyes, and was brought back once more to that day, twelve years ago, when he had offered his crown, and his heart. She had been torn, between her life back on Earth, and the new life that Van was offering. But, throughout her doubt, and her decisions, one thing had always been sure, her love for him, and his love for her. And so, on that fateful evening, she had listened to her heart, and the jewelled pendant, given her from her grandmother, that was her ticket home, had been abandoned forever. And for the last twelve years, there were no regrets.

"We've gotten out of worse scrapes than this." She smiled, but even her smile was tense. 

"Yes, but the scrapes have never affected the People." Van sighed. 

Twelve years since the war with Zaibach had ended. Fanelia had been rebuilt, it majesty returning in full, its people returning from its mountains. Good relations ran through the allied countries of Fanelia, Asturia and Fried. And with an uneasy peace with Zaibach, Van had been hoping for a peaceful year. Zaibach, after its defeat in the last war, had been lying low, trading only because it was forced to. Asturia's royalty, King Dryden Fassa and Queen Millerna Aston, were on great terms with Fanelia, often visiting, along with Millerna's Heavenly Knight, Allen Schezar. Freid's king, Chid Zar, had matured into a fine young man, seventeen years of age, and the epitome of his knightly father, Allen Schezar. And although rumored to be having a secret affair, just as sought after yet unattainable as his father. 

Another squeeze from his his Queen's hand, and Van quickly slipped his crown over his head as another page announced another incoming petition.

"Just think of after." Hitomi murmured, her smile quirking. Van hid a smile, as knight entered. The petitions never ended, really.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilvan uth Kylar rode through the city gates, the city guards casting him suspicious looks at the five wagons filled with grain that followed him. But he showed the king's seal, and they left him alone, if begrudgingly. His heart leapt with the thought of returning home and telling his youngest brother, Caleb, that he could eat as much as he wanted. 

He plodded onward, his mind wandering as the scenery changed. 

The distant bordering mountains separated Fanelia from its neighbors of Zaibach and Freid. To the west, lay the ocean and the sprawling empire of Asturia. His village lay right near the border between Freid and Fanelia. 

The travelling was good, and the few days that it took to cover the distance between the Capital and his village of Rothwilde, went by quickly. The sun was bright, the shade of the tall trees they travelled under was cool, and the soldiers that accompanied Gilvan on the wagons kept the theives and mercernaries away. Their good company also helped past the time. The commander of the retinue of soldiers rode at the head of the procession, alongside Gilvan. He showed a respect to Gilvan that few soldiers would have shown to a farmer, much less a higher ranking officer. For this, Gilvan respected this commander that much more. The commander's name was Sir Garren von Derwick. 

It was the second day of their journey home, and they were near the end of it. Sir Garren pulled his horse up next to Gilvan. 

"Good travelling weather; it seems the entire sky is reaching out to embrace the world." Garren's blue eyes shone. Gilvan laughed. Garren was a young knight, hardly past his twenties. He was a romantic, constantly declaring his love for anything and everything that crossed his path. 

"Yes, and so it has been for the last few months. Now, if that sky would only look down and spit us out some water.." Gilvan smiled.

Garren chortled, his chainmail clanking.

"You are a funny one." 

The final path wove through the forest, and the opening into open fields shone up ahead. Gilvan smiled, happy to be home to his family. As they drew up to the opening, Garren slowed his horse, a frown crossing his face. Before they reached the opening, he stopped. The wagons screeched to a halt and Gilvan looked back to see what was stalling the young knight. Garren's face wore a frown.

"Gil, do you not smell that?" He looked around. Gilvan looked at him curiously, then lifted his nose and breathed the deep air. There was the constant smell of honeywood from the trees, and then the light fragrance of flowers and.....

Gilvan's eyes widened. "Burning." He said. 

Garren nodded. "Yes."

Without another word, Gilvan slapped his horse and galloped towards the opening. He drove his horse madly, all the while, the awful burning smell increasing every step of the way. The blue sky opened up out of the covering shade of the forest. And in the far distance, his village of Rothwilde was burning. 

Gilvan rode the horse to its limit, the wind whipping its mane into Gilvan's face. To his horror, his entire village was burning. Jumping off the horse, Gilvan ran to his own straw-built home, the flames were licking out the windows. The smoke was thick, and the heat stung, but all Gilvan could think about was his family.

"Father!" He screamed, running around the house, the flames pouring out of every window. Horror and despair washed over him like a wave. "Brynne! Kay! Anna!!" He shouted, the hope dying in his heart. He shouted the names of his siblings, hopes that they would answer, they would call back to assure him that they had escaped. "Father!" Gilvan's heard his own voice crack. Despair washed over him. He rushed to the front door, and barged in. The house was an oven. He glanced around, his eyes stinging from the heat and the smoke. Where was everyone? 

"Gil! Gil!" A voice screamed, it was on the brink of hysterics. Gilvan looked around, searching for the source of the screams. "Gil!" 

He turned, and rushed forward. His sister, Brynne, stood trapped behind a flaming beam that had collapsed. Her face and golden hair was covered in soot. Tears glistened, but she looked brave and collected. In her arms, she held the youngest sibling, Olivia. At her side, Kay stood, supporting his twin Thom, who was bleeding from a large gash on his forehead, and deep burns on his arms. Gilvan took all this in with a glance, and felt numb.

"Brynne!" Gilvan rushed forward, but the flaming beam separated them. They were trapped by the beam and the house's mud and straw walls. Brynne stared at him, unsure of what to do. 

"Where's father and everyone else?"

Brynne shook uncontrollably, but she remained upright, her arms around the twins and Olivia. 

"They...they took them." Her voice shook more than a little. "Please Gil, get us out." She pleaded. Gil scanned the room for something, anything to extinguish the firewall that trapped his siblings. He grabbed the sheets of the bed, and dashed to the water barrel in the kitchen, quickly soaking the sheets. A huge beam lay on the ground, and the roof had collapsed at the far end of the kitchen. He ran back to the room, the water in the sheets dripping behind him. With a hurl, he tossed the soaked sheet over the flames directly in front of Brynne. She understood immediately. Gilvan grabbed a chair, and with strength that he didnt' know he had within himself, he brought it down, hard on the beam. There was a loud crack, and at the sound, Olivia started crying. Brynne tried to quiet her. Gil brought the chair down again, and wood splinters flew everywhere. He ducked under the jagged edges and the small opening between them. He grabbed Brynne.

"Go! Get out!" 

Brynne nodded, then stopped and looked down at Thom. Kay was trying to heave his twin brother up, but Thom's eyes were fluttering, the blood oozing out of the gash on his head was too dark. Gilvan grabbed Kay and pulled him to his feet.

"Go with Brynne, I'll take Thom." 

Kay looked unwilling to leave his twin, but even as the spoke, the fire was flaming and the rest of the house was cracking. It wouldn't stay standing much longer. 

"Go!" Gilvan ordered. And with one last backward glance, Kay nodded and followed Brynne. They darted out of the house, and Gil turned back to Thom, who lay ashen on the ground. He breathed hard; the smoke was getting thick. One he arm curled under Thom, and the younger boy gasped with pain. Ignoring it, and with a determined look on his face, Gilvan lifted his younger brother. The house creaked. He stepped forward, and ducked slowly under the beam. It was as if time was too slow. A huge burst ripped through the house, and a piece of the flaming roof fell. Gil stepped back just in time to avoid getting buried in the burning debris. Hope welled and died within him. Thom shook in his arms, barely conscious. Then a silver sword flashed, and the debris parted. Garren stood, his face grim. Gilvan instantly ran through, and they ran out of the house. They cleared the house just in time. Just as Gilvan set Thom down, there was a huge explosion, and he looked back at the house that he had grown up in, just to see it go up in a haze of smoke and flames. 

They all stood there, on the sandy path, a small group. Garren stood with his retinue of about 6 soldiers apart, while Gilvan stood with the remnants of his torn family. Brynne stared wide-eyed with shock. In her arms, Olivia lay quieted. Her pale snow-white hair was dirt covered, and she sucked on her thumb. Kay stood protective over his twin Thom. Gilvan knelt over Thom, checking his pulse. It was weak, and fluttering. 

"How did this happen?" Gilvan asked, to whomever happened to hear. Brynne drew closer, and she sat down, in the shade of one of the wagons. Her face was drawn and her ice-blue eyes were huge.

"A..a beam fell on him." Her voice rose barely above a whisper, but Gil heard all too clearly. 

"Who did this?" He asked through clenched teeth. Brynne shut her eyes.

"Soldiers. They came, and...they just took everyone away." 

Gilvan tore his tunic, and wound the strips of cloth around the deep gash in Thom's forehead. He stood up, after checking that Thom was comfortable. Kay sat near Thom, watching over him vigilantly. He turned, as Garren approached them. His face was serious, and his blue eyes were dark.

"There are a few more survivors, over there." He pointed to a group of huddled individuals. One of them, whom Gil recognized as Leera Burrton the baker's daughter, was in hysterics. "So far, we've figured around four troupes soldiers came through here, probably an organized attack judging the result of such a clean attack." Garren paused, as Gilvan's eyes continued to scan the survivors. None amongst them was any of the missing of his family. Garren extended a hand and clapped Gil on the shoulder, "How many?" he asked.

Gil drew a shuddering breath; it hurt to think. Brynne stared up at him, and he prayed that she wouldn't cry, because he was dangerously close to it himself. But she just watched him, her eyes too big on her small face.

"Four. My father, AnnaLisa, Tristan and Caleb. All were younger."

Garren nodded. Then turned, "We will continue searching."

Gilvan nodded. 

Suddenly, Brynne stood up and ran towards them, leaving Olivia to sit playing in the dust. 

"Wait!" 

Gilvan and Garren turned to look at her. She seemed to shrivel under the commander's blue-eyed gaze. 

"The soldiers, they took father, and I think Caleb and Tristan were taken too. Maybe..AnnaLisa's with them." 

Garren narrowed his eyes, "Took your father? Did they take all the males?"

Brynne shrugged, then closed her eyes, "I...I don't remember. I..only know that because when I looked out to see what all the commotion was, they were leading father, Cale and Tristan away. You see, the twins me and Ola were inside, and Father was out, buying bread from Baker Burrton with Cale, Tris and Anna, when the soldiers came. I think the soldier's didn't know we were in the house, cuz I got real scared and I told the twins and Ola to be real quiet." She shuddered visibly, "We didn't get taken..."

Garren nodded. "I see." He looked at Gilvan, who had blanched slightly at Brynne's account. 

"See to your family, I shall speak to the other villagers." He turned to go, but Gil placed a hand on the soldier's elbow to stop him.

"Wait, Garren, what are we going to do?" He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice. Garren sighed,

"I don't know yet, Gil."

Gil sighed, and turned, his eyes dark. He felt empty, and gratefully numb to the pain that threatened to overflow. His village, the only home he had ever known, was lost, gone forever. Sadly, he stood amongst the ash that was his home. He kicked at the dirt. The wind carried it away, along with the memories of his past. What did he have now? Nothing, his mind echoed back. Something caught the corner of his eye, it was sticking out amongst the rubble. A doll. A simple ragdoll. He picked it up, and held it, his eyes scanning its soft texture, his fingers holding it gently. His heart wrenched. It had been AnnaLisa's.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chap.2-Survivors

The sun was settling, and the dark was rising. Everything seemed sharper in the cool dusk. Brynne rocked back and forth on the ground, singing softly to Ola. Kay traced pictures in the sand, all the while keeping vigilant watch over his brother. Thom was not faring well. His bandages were soaked through with blood, and the soldiers had no medical supplies. Everything in the village had been burned. After long hours, Garren and the soldiers had managed to contain and extinguish the fire, but everything was lost save the few belongings that the few survivors carried with them. Gil wrung out a cloth in the bucket of cool water and placed it on Thom's head. He was burning up. The bucket of water was from the well behind their house. Well, old house, Gil thought grimly. The shock of it all had not yet sunk in, and he was glad for the numbness. Kay looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"Is Thom okay?" He asked.

Gilvan didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Thom needed a doctor, but there was none. The village physician had disappeared along with everyone else. 

"I don't know." Gil finally answered. The answer was good enough for Kay, for he turned back to his sticks and sand. 

A fire had been erected, and the other villagers hovered around. They included; Leera Burrton, the baker's young redheaded daughter, Uri Klova, the young wife of one of the bricklayers in town who was huge with child, Mrs.Katress, an old cranky widow, Heinrique Frobisher, the miller's son from across the barge, and Reva Chester, the blacksmith's wife who had been out in the woods collecting berries. This misshappen group of individuals hovered around, wide-eyed and silent. Grieving for their loved ones, most stood separated, yet together enough to console each other with their griefs. Garren was with his soldiers, and they seemed deep in discussion. Finally, Garren broke away and approached the circle of survivors.

"From the stories, we've determined that the attack was not a result of mercernaries nor thieves. From this, we have decided that our best course of action would be to return to the Capital to inform the king."

"What'll happen to us!" Heinrique burst out, his face angry. Garren regarded him coolly, 

"You can either travel to some of the neighboring villages if you have kin to stay with, or you can return with us to the Capital and the King and Queen will deal with you there."

Heinrique settled himself down, his eyes still flashing angrily, but quieted for the moment.

Garren looked over the group, finally he spoke.

"We are thinking of leaving tonight, during the dark, in case the soldiers return." He spoke softly. At this, Gilvan sat up. Brynne blinked in the darkness, her singing stopped. 

"Tonight, we cannot leave here tonight! We..." Mrs.Katress's objections were silenced by a sharp glance from Garren.

"I did not say you had to follow. If you think it is best, you may spend the night here, but I warn you, if the soldiers return.."

Mrs.Katress stared down, her face pale. Garren turned back to the rest of the villagers.

"As I said, if you want to follow us, you may, to return to the capital. But it is all up to you. We shall be setting off in an hour's time." He turned and headed back to his soldiers. Every one of the villagers was silent. Gil turned to Brynne, who sat staring blankly into the small fire that provided little warmth. 

"Do you want to go to the Capital?" He asked her. Her eyes flickered on him, then lowered. Olivia lay asleep in her lap.

"Whatever you think is best." She whispered. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an hour's time, everything was ready to go. Horses had been found and most were given rides. Only Leera and Heinrique had decided to leave, travelling to the neighboring village of Ethrealis to stay with relatives and friends. The rest bundled up, gathering whatever possessions they had left, and hitching them to the horses and wagons. Garren looked tired and bleak, yet oddly excited. There was a faint glow about him. Gilvan tried his best to make himself useful, but succeeded only in getting in the way. He finally threw himself into helping Mrs.Katress hitch her bundles onto her bay gelding she had found to ride. He found that doing something, anything, helped take his mind off the throbbing pain of loss. For Thom, who slept in a haze of fever, the soldiers created at little space atop of the grain in the wagons. It was a snug little nook, covered with a blanket. Onto this spot, they lifted Thom, who groaned only a little. Brynne stood watching on the side, her face ashen. When Gilvan approached her, she drew a shuddering breath.

"I don't know how far he will make it." She spoke softly, so as not to disturb Olivia who was fast as asleep, as well as to keep Kay from hearing. Brynne had been learning herb medicines from the old Midwife, just before Gil had left for the Capital a few weeks ago. "I...don't want to say this, but, he's real bad."

Gilvan nodded, understanding though the words sounded so hollow and empty. Meaningless. 

"We'll see." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Let's go!" A soldier shouted. Gil turned and saw Garren scanning the procession of horses and wagons. It somehow met his satisfaction, for he nodded, and the first wagon started moving. Gil grabbed Brynne's hand, and squeezed it hard. She smiled slightly, her features brightening for only a second. Gil ran back. Kay leaned against the horse, his dark eyes somber. It had been agreed that Ola would ride with Brynne, and Kay would ride with Gil, although Kay was more than a little objective to that plan. Kay's eyes rolled. He was in that stage of being a difficult teenager, and this fact couldn't be hidden even in his grief. 

"Lets go." Gilvan was in no mood to put up with his moods. 

"Why do I...?" A whine started, but stopped at Gil's glare. Kay climbed atop the mare, followed behind by Gilvan. 

They rode in silence, the entire group deep in their own thoughts. At first, Kay was indignant and sulking at the insult of having to share a horse with Gil, but as the night wore on, Kay's head fell foreward, and he fell asleep, slumped against Gil. Gil sat straight, his eyes scanning the woods. The hours crept by. In front of him, Gil saw Brynne, her head was nodding off to sleep. A horse drew up next to him, he turned. Gerran was facing foreward, his light hair was glinting in the darkness. 

"You holdin' up?" Gerran spoke softly, but his words carried in the darkness. Gilvan nodded slightly.

"I'm okay." He shifted his body, so that Kay's body lay at a more comfortable position against him. "I feel...numb." 

"I'm sorry." Garren said.

"It..wasn't your fault. Just wait until I find the bastard that did this." Gil's hands tightened on the reins in anger. In a rush, his head felt hot, and he felt his pulse quicken. Garren placed a cool hand on Gil's arm.

"We shall find him."

Gil nodded. 

"Your sister, she is very brave." Garren looked at Brynne, who sat slumped on the horse. Gil nodded.

"I never knew." He commented.

Garren's face twisted into a smile, the first since he had entered Rothwilde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped at dawn, when the sun's rays first filtered through the trees, Garren called a halt, and the wagons ceased to a halt. Garren led them off the main path, deeper into the tall trees. Finally, he came to a clearing that he deemed exceptable. 

Gilvan was weary with fatigue, and his head hurt from the effort of keeping his eyes alert. Jumping off the horse, he started to lift Kay down, hoping not to wake him. But Kay's eyes fluttered open, and he shrugged off Gil's helping hands. He stumbled off the horse,

"I gotta help make camp." He said, his face pale, though his expression was determined. Gil nodded, and tied up the horse. Kay trotted off to find bedding for Brynne, Ola and Thom. Gilvan turned, and approached Thom's form laying in the makeshift cot in the grain-wagon. Thom opened his eyes, much to the surprise of Gil. 

"Thom." Gilvan spoke softly. Thom smiled slightly, then his faced creased with the effort and pain.

"Where are we?" He whispered. Gil looked around. 

"We're...on the way to the Capital."

Thom nodded, his eyes half closing, then he opened them again, and they were dark and depthless.

"Is Kay...?" Fear crept into his eyes. Gil smiled, and held Thom's hand. 

"Kay's fine. You sleep now. I'll wake you when we get there."

Thom nodded, drifting off to sleep. As he drifted off, he murmured, "I'm glad you came, Gil. You'll protect us....." His head slumped against his shoulder. Gil watched him, his heart beating fast. A soft hand at his shoulder diverted his attention.

"Sleep, Gil." Brynne's large eyes gazed at him. Her own expression was that of extreme fatigue. Deep circles surrounded her large, beautiful eyes, and her once shimmering golden hair was dull and lifeless. Gil nodded.

"You go sleep."

"You too," She turned, and lay next to Ola, on a little bed of pine. Next to her, Gil also lay down, but he felt too awake now, to fall back asleep again. And just as he came to the conclusion that he would never sleep, the world drifted into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp crack broke into Gil's undisturbed rest. He opened his eyes quickly and sat up. He looked around and met Brynne's wide gaze. Her eyes were full of fear, but she lift a hand to her mouth, signalling him to be quiet. Gil looked around. Little beds of pine needles had been set up everywhere, and most of the soldiers lay around, asleep. Uri Klova lay against a tree, one hand on her large belly. Reva and Mrs.Katress also slept fitfully. Kay's eyes fluttered, but he remained asleep, though he looked to be in a troubled sleep. Garren was staring deep into the woods, he was standing, one hand on his sword. He met Gilvan's gaze. He also signaled silence. Gil stood, but Garren shook his head. 

"No," He whispered hoarsely, "I'll check it out. You start packing the horses. We should be going anyway." 

Gil nodded. Garren disappeared into the woods. 

Gilvan went around, awaking most in the group. His heart pounded in his ears. After everyone was more or less up, he unhitched the horses. Garren seemed gone too long. By the time Garren returned, the sun was beginning to set, and everyone stood around, nervous. Ola had awakened, and it had been all Brynne could do to silence her crying. She had been hungry, but there was no food. Thom's fever had risen, and Gil felt helpless in what to do for him. Kay drifted near his twin, protective, his dark eyes hooded and pained at the same time. Garren strode into the clearing. Everyone gathered around, their eyes in earnest.

"What's going on!?!" Mrs.Katress demanded, "I'm rudely shaken from my sleep and made to wait around here! I demand an explanation!"

Garren barely glanced at her. His face was pale, his expression drawn. 

"Come out." He called. There was some rustling in the bushes, and out stepped Heinrique Frobisher, except that his eyes were huge and his face pale. He was covered in soot, dirt and old blood, and an ugly bruise was forming over his forehead. He stumbled into the clearing. All stared at him. Garren turned back to the group. "We have an addition."

Heinrique stared blankly back at them. 

"What happened?" Uri asked, rushing to Heinrique's side, her grey eyes wide with concern. Seeing that Heinrique was in no state to speak, she turned back to Garren. Garren sighed, and crossed the clearing towards his red roan. 

"He...Him and Leera, as you know, travelled to Ethrealis instead joining us. Upon reaching the village, they found it in much the same condition as Rothwilde, only, the soldiers had not left it." 

Reva gasped, and a loud cry broke from her. She turned, and covered her face in Mrs.Katress's shoulder. Mrs.Katress patted Reva, and looked at Garren.

"The soldiers were there? Were there any survivors?" 

Garren looked to Heinrique. He paled, and his hands were visibly shaking. He shook his head sadly,

"They slaughtered.." His voice broke and cracked, "..they killed Leera. Everything was burning. They..they were hurting Leera's sister, and Leera ran out, and..they killed her. I ran then, as fast as I could. Everything was dead, or gone. They were leading the people away." His face was ashen, and he suddenly collapsed, sobbing. Reva placed her arms around him, comforting him gently. 

"We should go, lest they come back this way." Garren said, and he jumped onto his horse, reigning it in and cantering to the front of the wagons. Brynne looked at Gil, her eyes scared. Gil turned, his own heart too heavy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garren rode them hard, and by the time the tall towers of the Capital of Fanelia rose in the distance, it was near dawn of the next day. Most were exhausted, and Gil rode slumped over, his shoulders aching. Kay slumped against him, fast asleep. Gilvan envied Kay. Kay could sleep, he had no burden to protect his family, it was all up to Gil. And Gil felt the burden of responsibility heavy on his shoulders. Garren rode up to the gates. The guards were sluggish and reluctant in leaving their warm, cozy watch-towers and descending to the gates. They were of a foul temper.

"Let us in! We are part of the army, and we carry refugees with important information." Garren called. The gaurd looked suspicious.

"Let's see your seal." He said gruffly, meaning the seal that all part of the army were required to carry with them to identify themselves with. Garren pulled out a sheet of parchment. The guard glanced at it, then glanced back at Garren. 

"Wait here."

Garren stuck out a hand to stop him. The gaurd looked down indignantly, but Garren stood firm.

"I have people here, whose villages have been burnt, who have lost loved ones, and who are hurt. I need to speak to the king, and these people need rest." His expression could've melted glass. The guard remained impassive, then sighed. He motioned to his partner. Whispering between them, the second guard headed off towards the castle, while the first one opened the gate. 

"We shall announce your arrival."

Garren nodded, and the wagons creaked. 

The wait seemed to go on forever. Finally the second guard returned. Setting off once more, the guard led them up the winding street, towards the large castle. Gilvan sat upright, and Kay had awakened and was staring wide-eyed at the magnificent castle. The morning rays cast a golden shadow over it. Looking behind him, Gil noticed that Brynne was also in a similar state of wonderment. He remembered the feeling of entering this city only a few weeks ago, how different the circumstances had been then! They finally pulled up to the great doors of the castle. The guards stopped, and motioned for them to dismount. 

Gil stared around, uncertain of what was going on. He looked to Garren and noticed that the young commander was similarly confused. Suddenly, the great oak doors burst open. Gil stared. Two figures approached. It took little guessing to know that they were the King and Queen, from the humbled expression of the guard, to Garren's bow. Gilvan didn't even realize that he was supposed to bow, until Garren glared at him. He quickly dropped onto his knees. The King's hair was tousled under the coronet, and the Queen radiated waves of displeasure at being awakened at the early hour. The King spoke first.

"Whats with this?! Refugees, I hear? Where?" His eyes were dark. Garren rose slowly,

"Your Majesty, these people, are the only ones left after their village of Rothwilde had been attacked a few days ago."

The Queen's emerald eyes widened.

"Is it true then? These reports we've been getting of attacks on the eastern border?" Her eyes flickered over the group, and landed on Gilvan. "You...you were here. You...were the one that spoke of family, and the drought." 

Gilvan nodded, his eyes barely leaving the floor. Brynne, beside him, looked at him. 

"Yes, your Majesty, I was supplied with food, and now this is all that is left of my family." Gil could hardly keep the bitterness out.

"I am...sorry." The Queen's voice held warmth, and a sympathy that just bordered on pity, a pity which Gil wasn't sure he could handle much more of. The King nodded,

"So the reports are confirmed." His amber eyes sparked. Gil pitied the kingdoms that made themselves enemies to a kingdom with this King. "Come in, please, you shall be guests in the castle."

They were lead through corridors, and high-ceilinged chambers. Gilvan stared around. Last time he had been in the castle, he had barely gotten the chance to see any of it. This time, he was amazed at the amount of luxury. They stopped in a large dining hall. Crystal chandeliers hung from the cieling. Gilvan looked around, and realized that all the soldiers that had been accompanying them, save Garren, had disappeared. Their little group seemed desperately small, without the six large soldiers around. Food miraculously appeared from unseen maids and servers around them. Brynne and Kay sat next to him, they looked small in the huge oak chairs. Gilvan glanced around, a sudden surge of fear through him, as he realized they were missing Thom and Heinrique. 

"They were sent to the physicians." The Queen explained, seeing his worried expression. Gil nodded, staring down at the piled plate in front of him. The food smelled incredible. But he felt awkward, unsure of what to do. It was only when the King and Queen left the room, did he slowly pick up the fork, and shovel the food into his hungry stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel shut the door after her. The sounds of the villagers eating in the dining hall were faint. She and Van had retreated, into this back room that was rarely ever used. The tension in that dining hall, despite its size, had been high. Now, Hitomi turned, and she sagged against Van's strong shoulder. Her auburn hair had grown out, and was now gathered around her head in coils. Her head was placed on his broad chest, and he brought his hand up, hugging her gently.

"Only nine survivors." Hitomi said softly. Van was silent. He never spoke, unless it was necessary. But to Hitomi, it mattered little. She sometimes that felt that she could anticipate his every move. 

"The commander, he spoke to me." Van said, "He said something about many being taken prisoner. Perhaps, it is not so bad."

"Not so bad! That would be worse! Imagine what they are going through, and if prisoners were taken, then..." Hitomi sighed, her eyes shutting, her fists were clenching. "This was not an act done by common theives and mercernaries. It was planned, planned by a person, or persons who has plenty of soldiers, by a person who has people who are expendable. Why else would they send in a troupe to simply burn and capture, especially in villages such as Rothwilde. There were no soldiers in Rothwilde, it was not a rich village, it was village of peasants and farmers. This was done by a powerful force, with a purpose. "

"But Hitomi, that's impossible. Spies have reported that there is absolutely no activiy around Zaibach. They are lying low, they are even trading now."

Hitomi shook her head. "That's not what I mean, Van. I don't mean Zaibach."

Van's eyes widened. "But...who else...?" He paused, he looked at her, his eyes huge. "Freid?!"

Hitomi shrugged helplessly, "Who else is there?"

"But Hitomi, why? Answer me that! Why would Freid go through all that trouble....and Chid, Chid would never do that!" 

"I don't know, Van, I really don't. But, I can't think of any other explanation! Everything is there to point to Freid. Rothwilde, and that other village that was attacked, Ethrealis, they were both right on the border with Freid, it is just too perfect!"

Van sighed heavily. 

"But what of Chid?" He asked. Hitomi hated this, she hated this feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ever since she had been spoken to Varie Fanel, that fated day in the lost city of Atlantis, she had never again attempted to see into the future. But her gut feelings, her premonitions had never left. And this gut feeling was what led her to suspect Freid, as much as she hated it. 

"I don't know, I really don't know." She looked flustered. Van relented, and took her in his strong arms. He didn't know what he'd do without her. She made everything seem...more bearable, for lack of a better word.

"Come, they will question our absence." 

Van followed Hitomi, back into the dining hall, where the missmatched villagers were staring around, sober, and exhausted. Hitomi nodded to one of the ladies. She whispered quietly to the golden-haired girl. The girl stood, her blue eyes wide. She followed the lady out of the room, carrying the snowy-haired baby, and was followed by the second twin. Slowly, one by one, each of the villagers stood, their hunger eased, and followed out the door, till only the dark-eyed boy that had asked for the grain, remained. He sat there, still and silent, his features unreadable. Van had left, returning to his study to think, and Hitomi sat, her fingers plinking on the chrystal goblets. The boy was staring down at his lap, barely breathing. 

"What is your name?" Hitomi finally broke the still silence.

"Gilvan." The boy spoke shortly, "Gilvan uth Kylar."

"I am Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel." 

Gilvan looked up in surprise. "Hitomi," He tasted the name. It tasted strange, exotic. He wondered if the stories and rumours he had heard whispered around the village were true, that the King's Queen was really from the mystic moon. 

The Queen Hitomi nodded. "Yes, that is my name." Her head tilted, the light shone on the coils of auburn hair that were wound around her head. "Your family...what are their names?" 

Gil recoiled visibly, as if struck. "Umm.." His voice cracked, but then he straightened, "umm..my sister, her name is Brynne. The baby is Olivia. And the twins, Kay and Thom. And the taken..my father, my brothers, Tristan and Caleb, and my sister, AnnaLisa. They were just children." His head hung.

Hitomi's green eyes filled with concern. She crossed over to him, "We'll find them. And we'll rebuild your village. It'll be okay." 

Gil avoided her eyes. "I know." He whispered. "I keep telling myself that too."

Hitomi sighed and stood. "You better get some sleep. You must be exhausted." 

Gil nodded, but made no move. Hitomi sighed, "Goodnight." He nodded in reply. Hitomi turned and left, sadness filling her. She made it to the large oak doors of Van's study, before she felt the hot tears welling up within her. She half collapsed against the doors, the tears hot against her cheeks. Nothing in the past could've ever prepared her for this. Twelve years since that war had ended, a war that had changed her life forever. When Van had asked her to stay, asked her to rule beside him, she had been reluctant, but had chosen him. For twelve years, she had tried to forget the blood, the hate that so filled every aspect of war and pain. And for twelve years, everything had been peaceful. Why!?! Her mind shouted, why did peace have to come to an end? She felt the burden of these people's pain on her shoulders. And something within her only told her that it would only get worse. 

The door opened, and Van gasped, as Hitomi nearly fell on him. He caught her, noticing the wet trail that marked her beautiful face. 

"Hitomi!" 

She fell into his arms, near sobbing. 

"Hitomi, whats wrong?" He asked. He closed the door, and half carried, half led her over to a chair. She collapsed into it. Her body racked with sobs.

"*sob*..Van..oh Van...its terrible! This all too terrible! ...why do people have to fight? why is there so much hate!"

He wrapped his arms around her, 

"Whats wrong Hitomi? What happened?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes filled with tears. "Van....I..I can't do this! I...I can't stand by and just..watch these people's families being torn apart! I...can't!" 

"Hitomi, you aren't. We're doing all we can to help them." Van's voice was soothing and calm, trying to get through Hitomi's hysteria. But she shuddered under his touch.

"The boy..the boy...Gilvan..he..he lost everything." Tears poured out. Van just held her, while she cried and cried. When she finally calmed, he just held her still, rocking her gently, back and forth. "Van.."

He made no response, but she knew that he was listening. 

"Van...I, I feel it. I feel that..its going to get worse."

He made no reply. Finally, he reached down, and kissed her gently. Her green eyes fluttered.

"Perhaps." He said, but there was courage and strength in his voice. "But..we must be strong, Hitomi, if not for ourselves, then for the people. They need someone to believe in, they need someone to be strong to protect them. My mother, Varie, she told me this, when I was a young boy, when.." He paused, the pain evident, "..when Folken disappeared."

Hitomi sat up, and stared at him. Van's gaze was faraway, lost in a distant memory. In the twelve years they had been married, Van never mentioned his family. Now, it seemed to flood him.

"She told me," His voice cracked, "She...said that, 'a king must be strong, for his people, because, even if a people are weak, it is the king that makes them strong.' Don't you see, Hitomi, we have to be strong now. We have to be strong for them, if not for ourselves!" His gaze turned to her, and there was determination on his face.

She nodded. Love welled within her for him. And she was reminded over and over again, why she had given up a life on earth for this man. She reached up and hugged him close.

"I understand Van, I understand."


End file.
